Never Say Never
by Endless-street
Summary: Sebastian est fiancé à Hunter et Kurt est en couple avec Blaine depuis 2 ans. Mais tout bascule lorsque Kurt apprend que son petit-ami l'a trompé et veut se venger en prenant Sebastian pour cible. Leur destin vont se croiser et leur haine les rapprocher.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

* * *

_Mon amour a surgit de mon unique haine_

* * *

_3 Novembre : _*Sebastian Smythe a accepté votre invitation*

Enfin, cela faisait un peu près 3 semaines que Kurt avait demandé Sebastian comme ami sur facebook et il pensait qu'il l'avait refusé.

C'était le moment de passé à la phase une de son plan « _rendre Blaine jaloux_ ». Donc il décida de publié un petit mot sur le mur de Sebastian, à la vue de tous (sauf d'Hunter) :

*Salut mon chou :3

_Commentaires : _

**Sebastian Smythe** : Bonjour :)

**Kurt Hummel** : J'ai pensé à toi ce matin en me réveillant : j'ai rêvé de toi :P

**Sebastian Smythe** : Je survivais dans ton rêve ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Hum…ça dépend quand quel sens é_é  
**Sebastian Smythe** : Il s'est passé quoi dans ton rêve ? èé

**Kurt Hummel** : Mmmhh… Je peux pas le dire comme ça devant tout le monde, c'est très intime :3  
**Sebastian Smythe** : MDR, ça veut tout dire

**Kurt Hummel** : De quoi ça veut tout dire ! :o

**Sebastian Smythe** : « intime »… Je me demande vraiment ce qu'on faisait -_-  
**Kurt Hummel** : Tires-en les conclusions que tu souhaites )

**Sebastian Smythe** : Kurt èé

**Kurt Hummel** : Seb :) 3

**Sebastian Smythe** : Je vais devenir barge avec toi èé

**Kurt Hummel** : C'est fort possible mais c'est pas grave, on sombrera dans la folie tous les deux :P  
**Sebastian Smythe** : Tu l'es déjà !

**Kurt Hummel** : Tu vas le devenir )

**Sebastian Smythe** : Je suis parfait èé

**Kurt Hummel** : Oui, bien sur Smythe :P

**Sebastian Smythe** : :o ! Tu as l'air de douté !

**Kurt Hummel** : Bien sûr que non, même si je n'ai pas encore vu tous les aspects de ta « perfection » )  
**Sebastian Smythe** : J'adore le « pas encore » *

Puis Kurt se déconnecte, il en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 **_

_7 Novembre_ : *Un nouveau message de Sebastian*

*Alors, tu te remets du fait que je me sois fiancé avec Hunter et pas avec toi ? *

Kurt était en train de relire cette phrase, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sebastian était fiancé à cette tâche. Oui, il détestait Hunter, et pas seulement parce qu'il entravait ses plans. Il détestait sa façon de parler, de bouger, de chanter et de se coiffer.

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de faire du rentre dedans à Seb pour autant et puis, il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer. Mais il fallait qu'il reste subtil dans son jeu, alors il décida de jouer la carte du gars distant.

*_Messages : _

**Kurt** : Va te faire voir Sebiatch !

**Sebastian **: Calme-toi Porcelaine

**Kurt** : Je suis très calme Smythe ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

**Sebastian** : Tu es MON Porcelaine ! Je le savais que je te plaisais, du coup tu es à moi :)

Zut… Comment répondre à ça ? Kurt décida de rejouer le mec insistant.

**Kurt** : Et toi tu es MON Seby… Bien sûr que tu me plais, j'arrête pas de te faire du rentre dedans.

**Sebastian **: Je le savais, et puis, c'est normal, je suis incroyable..

**Kurt **: Arrête de te vanter -_- (même si c'est pas faux ;) )

**Sebastian **: Alors c'est pas du ventage mais un fait ^^

**Kurt **: Je t'aimerais pas autant sinon :)

**Sebastian** : Parce que tu m'aimes ? Porcelaine… Tu deviens accro !

**Kurt **: Je t'aime bien, genre en ami ! Ne prends pas tes désirs pour une réalité ;)

**Sebastian** : On va dire ça comme ça… Moi aussi je t'aime bien mais, qui a dit que je rêvais de toi ?

**Kurt** : Je sais pas, une intuition.

Kurt attends un moment, il ne devait pas paraître trop envieux et Sebastian était avec Hunter, et il l'aimait vraiment.

**Kurt** : Sinon, ça se passe bien avec Hunter ?

**Sebastian** : Très bien… Tu dois être content, il m'appelle « le suricate » et m'embête tout le temps :P

**Kurt **: Bien fait èé. Alors que moi je suis doux et attentionné

**Sebastian** : Pas avec moi !

**Kurt** : Juste avec les mecs avec qui je sors.

**Sebastian** : Donc pour le savoir, il faut que je sorte avec toi ? lol !

**Kurt** : Seulement si tu veux connaître ce côté de moi. Mais tu es toujours mon Seby

**Sebastian** : Hum je sais…

**Kurt **: Tu préfères quand je t'embête et que je te chauffe, c'est ça ? ;)

**Sebastian** : Je ne répondrais pas

**Kurt** : ça veut dire oui é_é. T'inquiète, je ne le répèterais pas à ce qui te sert de fiancé.

**Sebastian** : Déjà je n'ai pas dit oui et ensuite, t'as un problème avec Hunter ?!

Oui, il avait un très gros problème avec Hunter, mais s'il commençait à dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, Sebastian se renfermerait et Kurt ne pourrait plus l'avoir.

**Kurt** : Il ne te mérite pas, c'est tout. Et puis, il te traite de suricate et de bestiole, il y a mieux comme surnoms affectifs. Et tu as pensé très fort le « oui ».

**Sebastian** : Mouais… Chut, j'ai rien pensé du tout

**Kurt** : Faut pas avoir honte, je sais que t'aime ça ;D

**Sebastian** : Bref, tu sais que j'ai parlé avec Blaine ?

**Kurt** : Ah, et alors ?

**Sebastian** : Je lui ai demandé comment me débarrasser de toi.

**Kurt** : Pfff…Personne ne peut se débarrasser de moi, je suis intouchable 8)  
**Sebastian** : Intouchable ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

**Kurt** : Que voudrais-tu faire de moi ? Me kidnapper chez toi et me violer ? Tu sais que si je suis consentant c'est plus du viol ?!

**Sebastian** : Huuum intéressant…Donc, tu veux faire l'amour avec moi XD

**Kurt **: Mais tu veux comprendre que ce qui t'arrange toi x) ! Aller, dis-moi que t'y as pas pensé, je te croirais pas ;). Je suis sûr que tu y as même pensé avant moi.

**Sebastian** : Je comprends pas que ce qu'y m'arrange et… J'avoue que ça m'a vaguement traversé l'esprit.

Il avait un large sourire, ça y est, la phase une était terminée.

**Kurt** : Bah voilà quand tu veux et en plus, je suis une bête de sexe !

**Sebastian** : Pas trop vantard le gars !

**Kurt** : Non, je suis assez modeste.

5 minutes après, Sebastian ne répond toujours pas. Il est peut-être aller trop loin, il faut qu'il se rattrape !

**Kurt** : Oh ! Si on a même plus le droit de plaisanter entre nous hein !

**Sebastian** : Entre nous ? On a déjà nos petits secrets ?

**Kurt** : Bien sur Smythe :)

**Sebastian** : Vas-y, confie moi des trucs alors.

**Kurt** : Que veux-tu savoir ?

Le châtain devait montrer qu'il pouvait être une personne de confiance parce que, après tout, c'est que Sebastian avait l'air de vouloir.

**Sebastian** : Hum, déjà, combien de mecs dragues-tu comme tu le fais avec moi ? (Quelqu'un vient de pirater mon compte ).

**Kurt** : T'es le seul. (Et tu es impuissant face à ça, mdr)

**Sebastian** : Impuissant… Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis toi èé !

**Kurt** : J'espère que tu n'es pas impuissant dans tous les domaines... Ce serait embêtant pour mes futurs plans ;) (Que je ne peux évidemment pas te dévoiler).

Merde, pourquoi il avait marqué ça ?!

**Sebastian **: Crois-moi, je ne suis pas impuissant ! Quels plans ?

**Kurt** : Intéressant ;). Hum… En mode Brian et Justin dans Queer As Folk.

**Sebastian **: Connais pas, tu as les DVD ?

**Kurt **: Je passerais chez toi ce soir pour te les amener, mais i saisons, le premier épisode de la saison une te suffira à comprendre ce que je veux dire.

**Sebastian** : Non, emmène les mois cet après-midi.

**Kurt** : Je peux pas bouger maintenant, je te donnerais ce soir. T'es pas très patient, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te faire des films de nous deux ;D.  
**Sebastian** : Je suis pas du tout patient

**Kurt** : Moi je suis très patient, et j'adore faire attendre O:)

**Sebastian** : Oh mon dieu, tu as pas intérêt à me faire patienter pour beaucoup de trucs, sinon je vais devenir fou.

**Kurt** : ça me donne des idées tout ça :3

**Sebastian** : Porcelaine !

**Kurt** : Seby :)

**Sebastian** : Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai !*

Kurt décida d'aller chez Sebastian pour lui amener le DVD et toqua à sa porte. Et, après un moment, un beau, grand et musclé jeune homme arriva pour lui ouvrir. _Sebastian est vraiment sexy en jogging et…torse nu !_ pensa Kurt. Ce dernier se permit d'entrer et répondit à la question du garçon qu'il lui avait été posée avant son arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dit-il d'un air faussement innocent.

- Tu n'as pas peur d'être seul avec moi ? Il pourrait t'arriver un truc. Sebastian dit ça d'une neutralité qui frappa Kurt et le déstabilisa un moment avant qu'il puisse reprendre de son assurance.

- Je te retourne la question. Il fit un clin d'œil qui n'échappa pas au plus grand.

- J'ai pas peur de toi.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus ! Kurt se mit à l'aise dans le canapé en cuir blanc et Sebastian s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté.

- Tu as tord.

Les pensées dans la tête de Kurt se bousculaient. Avait-il déjà réussi à faire tomber Sebastian sous son charme ? Il devait en être sûr.

- A moins que tu comptes me torturer, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Kurt tente de rester impassible dans ses paroles.

- Non, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Merde, merde, merde, il a réussi à l'avoir alors ?! Il fallait qu'il reste calme.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur d'être seul avec toi ? C'est toi qui devrais. Je sais que tu succombe peu à peu à mes avances.

- Tu crois ?

- Es-tu en train de semer le doute ?

Sebastian se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et s'arrêta à deux centimètres de sa figure.

- Déjà en manque ? murmura Sebastian.

- Pe…Peut-être. Kurt commençait à être gêné par tant de proximité alors il changea de sujet et lui tendit le DVD « Tiens, tout vient à point à qui sais attendre ! ».

- Merci, j'ai failli te piquer une crise. Il esquissa un sourire à Kurt qui le fit fondre sur place.

- Je t'aurais pardonné.

- C'est trop généreux de ta part mais, de toute façon tu es fou de moi donc tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir.

N'importe quoi, il n'était pas fou de lui, les seuls sensations qu'il avait en pensant à Seb se trouvaient en dessous de sa ceinture !

- Calme tes fantasmes Seby, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Et puis, même si je l'étais, ça ne changerait rien !

Sebastian commença à rire puis s'arrêta et regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux « Donc tu avoues que tu m'aimes ! ».

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Son visage vira au rouge tomate.

- On échange les rôles là. Et puis, tu ne peux pas me résister et je ne suis pas sûr que tu le veuilles. Le Warbler lui fit un clin d'œil (surement pour le gêné d'avantage).

Zut, il fallait qu'il essaye de garder le contrôle de la situation.

- Je suis sûr que ça te plais ! Moi ça me dérange pas, je ne nierais pas ce que tu dis.

- J'aime avoir du pouvoir sur toi !

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Kurt tourne la tête et regarde l'heure indiqué sur la petit pendule accrochée au mur. « Je dois y aller, il est tard ». Il commença à se diriger vers la porte « A plus ».

Avant qu'il ne parte Sebastian, lui attrapa le bras.

- Ou à ce soir sur facebook, je sais que tu ne résisteras pas à l'envie de me parler.

Après ces mots, Kurt partit et rentra chez lui. Et, après une heure de tentation, il se jeta sur son ordinateur et regarda qui était connecté. _Sebastian Smythe_.


End file.
